The invention relates to a process and a device for mounting fastening elements to one side of a composite panel, in particular to a panel which has a core layer and two metallic outer layers.
A number of fastening elements which can be fixed to one side of relatively thin sheets of wood or composite panels are already known, but have the disadvantage that they do not ensure a flawless appearance, because either relatively high pressure has to be applied locally to mount the fixture, thus producing an irregularity on the outer surface, or else the fastening element can be mounted only by uneconomic means.